


Persuasion

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cunnilingus, Date Night, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fancy, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Kinky, Kitten Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, fifty shades of han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Your date night with Jumin & you both need a bit of ~persuasion~ so the fun can begin.PS~ Jumin is a kinky little fuckSpoilers for end of Jumin Han's route.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> it's me
> 
> no smut yet btw just awkwardness
> 
> omg so i just discovered that you can't legit post a rant on here bc it's not a work and i did that so it got reported (even after i deleted it??) and my stupid ass was butthurt for like a whole 15 minutes goddamn

Tonight was date night and Jumin Han had a lot of thoughts in his mind. After seeing you in that fitted champagne dress with a glass of actual champagne in your hand, his mind went to dark places.

Back at the penthouse, he had a whole outfit for you that you had yet to try. If only he could persuade you to dress up (more like dress down) just for him.

"Jumin? Sweetie?" You said, noticing that he was lost in thought.

"Sorry. I was just daydreaming there for a second."

"About what?"

"Umm.... uh.. about-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, the waiter returned with the signed check.

Jumin led you out of the fancy five star restaurant and into his private car. The street lights reflected on the shiny car, making it look extra expensive.

You sat into the back with Jumin right next to you.

"Back to the penthouse, Mr. Han?"

"Yes, Driver Kim."

The way home was fun as you got to see all of the city lights at night. You've always loved how the city looks, but at night in an exquisitely fancy car, it was more special.  
The radio was playing an exciting jazz playlist which also added to the scenic drive.

You had been Jumin's fiance for a few weeks now, ever since he proposed at the RFA party. You absolutely adored him and he felt the same about you.

Although, he had never made ~the move~ yet. Due to his personality you thought he would've done it the moment you first stepped into his penthouse but he never made any real attempts. You even slept it the same bed together, but you hadn't ~slept~ with him. There had been a few occasions where you cuddled and/or made out but he never stepped up.

Maybe tonight was the night.

Maybe he needed to be persuaded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You persuade him in a heated manner.

You decided that it was time to heat up the scenario.

You played around with your hair, twirling in between your fingers until he noticed you. Looking up at him with wide eyes, you bit your lip seductively, making him blush a little bit.

His hand went to your face as he pulled you in for a kiss. The moment became more intense as his tongue and yours fought for dominance, in which he won, that sent you into being his submissive.

You two were full out making out now, which probably made Driver Kim feel very awkward, but Jumin kept pursuing. He occasionally bit your lip lightly which made you quietly moan into his mouth. You tried to not be too loud, but Jumin seemed to be lust struck.

You already felt the space between your thighs getting wet as he kept turning you on.

His hand was starting to slide up your thigh as the car stopped.

"We have arrived at the destination, sir." said the driver, in a slightly awkward tone.

Without replying to him, Jumin broke off the kiss, and got out of the car with you in his arms. He carried you through the entrance, up the elevator ride, and into his penthouse.

Your persuasion was successful.

He gently set you down on his bed and picked up a small remote. With a few buttons, the bedroom lit up in a neon red hue. The attention to atmosphere was a sweet trait he had due to his perfectionism.

"Wait here for a moment, MC. I need to go get you something."

You nodded, in which he hurried off on his misson.

It was his time to persuade you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual smut here everyone!!
> 
> jumin gets the succ™

He returned to the bedroom with a red gift bag in his hands. You were very confused because he was giving you gifts right before your first time having sex together.

What an odd man.

"Go change in the bathroom." he said, which answered the thoughts in your head.

"Okay."

Once you were in his outfit, you stepped out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

He bought you a black cat themed lingerie set with cat ears and a butt plug tail (which was hard to put in at first).

He persuaded you.

To fulfill his kinks.

"You look so hot." he groaned as he pushed you onto the bed and climbed on top of you.

He undid his tie and threw it on the floor along with his blazer and shirt.

With his skin against yours, he rebooted the make out session from the car ride there. His dominance was way more distinct now as he kept biting your lip and tongue.

Your hands kept running up and down his back and occasionally stroked his hair or grabbed at his ass.

Even though his pants were still present, he would still thrust into your heat, soaking the new panties he got for you.

His hands were running through your hair and down your body. The sensation of his hands on your body was enough to make you wet.

 

He broke off the rendezvous of your lips to start undoing his belt. You shifted over your body so you could face his clothed and obvious erection.

You assisted him in taking off his pants and then kissed his dick through his boxers.

His head was thrown back in arousal as you grabbed the band if his underwear and pulled it down.

Wow..

He was big...

You licked your lips and looked up at him so you could see his face as you touched him there for the first time.

You started by kissing his girth from the underside to the tip.

He released a robust moan as you wrapped your mouth around his erection.

Your tongue swirled around the head and you started sucking your way down his shaft. There was no way you'd be able to take him in all the way, as it seemed you were already practically deep throating him.

You began a pace of you head bobbing up and down his length. He was very erect, and his moans sent jolts of electricity straight to your core.

"MC, I-I'm going to make a mess if you continue." he stuttered out.

It was fun seeing him be under your power for once because normally he is in charge of everything.

You kept sucking and increased your pace to counter his commentary,

He released out a loud moan and yelled your name as his orgasm arrived.  
You felt his cum dripping down your mouth as he got it all over you.

"Oh, MC, I'm so sorry. Here lt me go grab a towel."

It was erotic and hilarious to see him coming undone right in front of you. The thought of him moaning your name kept ringing through your mind as he walked back in with a towel.

He cleaned you up and decided it was time to pleasure you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orgasm #2

You felt so turned on as he pushed you deeper into the bed and climbed back on top of you. You honestly had no idea how your cat ear headband had stayed on through all of the hair pulling and everything.

You then realized that the cat ears was the only thing staying on you tonight.

As his lips dove into yours, his hand reached down and gave your breast a light squeeze, making you moan into the heated kiss. He was making his attempt in removing your bra, which was hard because the latch was on the back that you were laying one. After a multiple seconds of attempts, he finally unhooked it.

You broke the kiss so you could remove the unnecessary layer of fabric between you both and you tossed it onto the floor.

His mouth shot straight to your left breast, swirling his tongue and lightly nibbling your sensitive nipple. Your head was thrown back into the pillows and your grip on the sheets underneath you had tightened.

He repeated the process on your other breast, making your core feel hotter and wetter than ever.

He sat up and his hands made his way to your hips. He lightly dragged his finger over your soaked heat and mockingly muttered,

"Oh, did I make you this wet, kitten?"

In response to his kink, you replied with a playful 'meow'.

He grabbed at the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down, before tossing them onto the floor like the bra.

You felt so hazy as it was finally your turn to be touched. You felt so revealed as the only things you were wearing was cat ears and a butt plug tail.

His face leveled with your soaking wet pussy as his tongue started to make it's way through your folds.

Your moan was so high pitched it almost sounded like a scream (of pleasure of course).

He lapped at your heat which drove you insane with all of the vibrations of pleasure running through your body. You had never felt this good in your entire life. I mean, yeah you've masturbated before but this was too erotic for you to even imagine.

His thumb made it's way to your clitoris, sending more pleasurable electricity through your veins.

You looked back at Jumin to see how focused he was; he was putting a lot of effort into this. Hot damn.

His other hand reached up and inserted a finger inside you, making you have another scream-moan. While still rubbing your clit, his finger curled inside you, hitting your sweet spot.

The heat was building up inside you as he fingerfucked you so perfectly.

You were so close, you bit your lip so hard it almost bled.

"J-Jumin! I-I won't last much longer!"

His pace quickened as you felt your orgasm coming on.

"Ahhh... AHHH JUMIN!"

You screamed his name in ecstasy as you came all over the fancy sheets and his hands.

He helped you ride it out nicely by still stimulating your heat.

What a gentleman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last bit of da fic !!

He had gotten hard again from stimulating you. You laid there catching your breath while he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a foil packet.

You knew what was going to happen and you wanted it so terribly.

He climbed over you and ripped open the packet with his teeth. Once he pulled the condom over his erection, he pulled you closer and teased your entrance with his rubbered tip.

Even though you just orgasmed, you felt turned on again. Jumin was so sexy, he could make you wet in the blink of an eye.

He started to insert his huge cock into your hole, making you moan as the friction brought you so many vibrations throughout your body. You were biting your lip again; it seemed to be a habit whenever you were very aroused.

He finally fit it all in and started pulling in and out. He was on top of you with one hand squeezing at your breasts and the other on the bed for support. 

He made occasional groan when he pushed really hard. His dick felt so good inside of you. It brought both of you immense pleasure and you loved every second of it.

He kept hitting your G spot, increasing the volume of your moans.

"You like this, kitten?" he teased.

A soft "Yes, meow." escaped your lips amidst your breathy moans.

You felt your climax getting closer with each thrust. 

You grabbed the sheets from underneath your body for stability, because with how he was ramming into you, you needed stability.

He must've been getting close too, because his thrusts were becoming increasingly more unsteady.

This was an intense workout for the both of you. Both of your bodies were covered in sweat from all the heat and pleasure.

The sensations began to build up in your core, and he was about to come as well. He let you go first though; he helped by continuing to shove his cock into you and he was hitting your pleasure spot simultaneously. You released a high moan as you felt the sensational waves ride through you like ocean currents in a thunderstorm. 

It was most definitely the best orgasm you ever had.

The storm inside you settled down as he pulled out and came immediately after taking the rubber off.

You were so tired yet so overjoyed. He had been amazing in bed and you couldn't wait to fuck him again some other night.

He cleaned up and put pants on while you took out the cat tail butt plug you almost forgot was in.

"If his kink was cat related, then is that why he likes Elizabeth 3rd so much?" you thought.

You decided you thought WAY too much about that and you probably wouldn't look at her the same way again.

You pulled on a sleek nightgown from your closet and pulled it over your sore and sweaty body. You then strolled over to the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine, and returned to the bedroom where Jumin was sitting on his bed.

"Hey, love. I brought some wine to finish the night off with." you said in a tired raspy voice.

"Thank you, my little kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that was kitten xxx lmao
> 
> this was kinda fun to write, Jumin's such a kinky fucker so it was pretty easy
> 
> idk if i can think of elizabeth the 3rd again without thinking about this omg oops
> 
> anyways, feel free to comment what you thought and if you want any fic/smut requests!! love u all okey thanks


End file.
